Keith Verdionando Suryadibrata
Keith is one of the "Two in one" main protagonist on Mervidentia. He recently promoted to elite executioner of Order of Thionos and was appointed to become Rhyme's mentor which ultimately putting them to go on a mission together. Appearance Keith has lean build and quite muscular. His build seems to be developed through the hardwork that done by those who lived in a rural area. He has black shaggy hair and amber eyes. He wears the uniform of L.D.F.N. His uniform is elegant to display his status as a S-rank elite. His uniform is deep dark purple and black with purple pattern over a white shirt. He also wear a dark purple shoulder cape that cover the left side of his upper body. There is an emblem of L.D.F.N sewn on the right chest of his uniform. There is also a cape under his waist that as long as to reach his knee. The color of the waist cape is matched with his uniform. As for the lower, he wear deep dark purple pants, black shoes. The golden and black belt he wear has a shape of King Phoenix. It has extra belt on each sides that connects to the back of his waist. The extra belt on the left side has a Kris scabbard clipped on it. Personality -tba- Background Keith wasn't born from the present generation. He was born from a villager family with a strong tradition. He used to be called "Krisna Ferdiawan". He have always been out of the course, trying to explore the world outside his village despite of his parent disapproval. Keith was unlike his parent, he manage to discover what is like to be outside. He knew what kind of occurring conflict that goes on. With that, he knew that someday he had to leave his village. For that, he need to know more to prepare himself. Alongside that, he found a strange power that flow within him. He could materialize wind out of thin air. Turns out the power blends with the martial art his father has been taught. Upon discovering this, he told his parent about it. It was the first time he was approved by his parent. They told Keith that he posses similar power to his great grandfather, who used to explore the world to learn the truth behind their power. However, the parent still restrict Keith from exploring the world as he was not ready yet. They suggested him to keep his power a secret and focus on daily basic until the time has come. With strong determination, Keith manage to become a good herbal businessman at the age of 16. He was able to supply his family and himself with his adequate income. At that year, the organization that seems to be B.I.R.T.H was on the move of terrorism. They terrorize Keith's village and forced him separated from the family. By that time, he realized the value of being in a family. It was the first time he ever felt loneliness. He thought that his family might have been murdered. With that in mind, he was upset. He sat out for a new goal : To become stronger so that no one would overpower him and get their way. Ever since that, he believed that the ideal of the stronger will prey upon the weaker. Keith was quite the prodigy, his communication skill in business manage to lead him afford an apartment room. He was still young and still had many things left to learn that he was lost about what he's going to do. That is, until a woman appeared before him. Her name was Shirley Windya Camulus. She seems to posses similar power to him yet in a different way. She was apparently on a quest on searching certain man. She invited Keith because the man she've been looking for is related to the occurred terrorism on his village. By that, she thought that Keith would come. As she expected, Keith was convinced. From there the woman become his mentor. Keith discovered many things ever since that day. He now know the truth behind his power, the bloodline where his power originated from. He and Shirley are both descendant from the lost civilization of Theofonos. Keith undergo intense training with her to control his power. But it wasn't going too well. So they resumed their journey. Keith meet a lot of companion during his quest with Shirley. But as his journey progress, he was starting to hear whisper that amplifies his negative emotion and it increasingly worsen. That ends a year later when a mysterious girl who called herself "Lia" joined his party. Lia was, also, become Keith's mentor. She were also a descendant of Theofonos and manage to teach Keith how to control his power that Shirley couldn't. Not only that, she helped Keith suppress the whisper that amplified his emotion. Due to that, they become close friend. Keith learnt many philosophies from Lia during their interaction. It made Keith almost forgotten his negative emotion and become a more peaceful person. Their rest of the journey took 2 years to end. Keith, Shirley, Lia and the other encountered many events. More truth was discovered during their journey. They meet the man Shirley been looking for. His name was Xhon Santo Camulus. He was Shirley's husband. Xhon told Keith the truth that the organization that attacked his village was the Rapid Evolution Enterprise, one of the Shimmering Apostles branch that Xhon trying to eliminate. Eventually, Keith find out that all of these journey was about changing the future Xhon and Lia had witnessed. It was centered to Keith's decision. Lia turned out to be Xhon and Shirley daughter from the future named Rymelia Elisya Camulus as she reveal her face that shown resemblance to Shirley. Despite that, stopping the Shimmering Apostles plan are still their primary objective. Together, they thwarted the Shimmering Apostles plan and reset the course of the future. However, that caused Rymelia begin to disappearing due to time paradox. But before that happen, Rymelia desired to make sure of Keith's decision for one last time. Through fighting, their emotion are connected each other. Keith's power was already evolved at that time that he could stood against Rymelia's full power. In the end, Rymelia lost the battle, but she was happy because she could trust the current Keith. It is revealed that Rymelia wanted to be together with Keith when they're at the same age. She asked Keith several things. With the future being altered, she would be the one to hear the same whisper Keith heard. She asked Keith to take care of her when the time has come. Feeling indebted to Rymelia, Keith decide to honor her wishes. By that time, Xhon already trusted Keith enough to the point he entrusted the Chrono Checkpoint, the most powerful Theofonos Artifact. Xhon told Keith that he and Shirley will do their best to ward off Shimmering Apostles scheme during Keith's absence. He also said that the existence of Chrono Checkpoint would spark their schemes into new heights. He thought it is the best for Keith to travel into the future with the Chrono Checkpoint in order to make it out of existence during the time skip. With that in mind, Keith without hesitant used the artifact to the future where Rymelia was at the age of 19. He promised not to ever use neither the Chrono Checkpoint and his evolved power unless it extremely necessary. Keith finally meet with Rymelia who is currently at the same age as his. But she doesn't seems to behave as gentle as the Rymelia he knew. He is now understand why Rymelia asked him to take care of her. Moreover, he meet Xhon again and had a discussion about Shimmering Apostles activity. There have been a secret organization namely L.D.F.N that collects artifact with the talents of Theofonos. He had suspicion that Shimmering Apostles might be involved. He was both glad and worried for knowing that there are still surviving Theofonos out there. Thus, he asked Keith to find and join the L.D.F.N for investigation. Xhon adopted Keith into his family afterward. He wanted to help Keith recover his lost fortune after what he have been through. With his background being kept secret, Keith come of as a mysterious person. -tba- Battle Prowess Physical Ability Somewhere around his past, Keith body was indirectly trained via his hardwork on doing his traditional chores without the help of any modern technology. It made him durable, flexible, and has a decent strength. He can travel 1 km by walking without getting tired, he can climb, jump, and parkour around the environment. He apparently also taught the art of martial of his home country known as Silat. His silat is the type of the most ancient one that involves not only unarmed melee combat but also invocation of the spiritual world. His mastery over the fighting art is rather high. He is fluid at parrying, block, evade, invoke extra attack power, and defense from the spiritual world, and know how a battle flow ticks. Keith also observant. He is able to analyze his enemy flaw effectively if he got enough time. Afterward, he will cook up some plan to defeat his opponent in their most weakest spot. However, he sometimes don't have enough strength to put his plan into motion by himself. His eyes also sharp. He can quickly notice something that come to him or sighting something hidden. Unfortunately, Keith reaction sometimes isn't as fast as his sharp eyes. Although, he is able to quickly signal his allies(Especially Rymelia) when something caught his eyes. Arsenal Order's Kris Given by the L.D.F.N headquarter. Is a microlar technology kris that enhance the effect of Keith's spiritual invocation of his Silat. Kris in Indonesia is known as a weapon that works as a medium between the real world and the spiritual world. Ordinary, a normal kris took some time to call forth the power from spiritual world. But with microlar technology that applied on the Order's Kris, not only he can invoke the spiritual power instantly but the output effect also doubled. Keith can hurl a darkness projectile, and imbue the kris with dark energy beam blade to extend the blade length and a piercing damage. As well as that, it can echo an attack, making a single slash hit into 17 slashes. SIDE NOTE - ''Keith's weapon isn't always a medium to invoke spiritual power, but his very body is also pretty much a medium between the two realms.'' Abnormal Skills/Magics Black Wind Gameplay Parameters Keith is powerful in the begining as he already level 11 by default. However, later in the game when the other party catches up with him, Keith is turned out quite tricky to play as. He has low defense, and hit point and the player must avoid getting him being hit. Although, He has high battle technique, and versatile maneuver to make up for his flaw. His high critical rate is his main damager. It ignores enemy's defense. Trivia *Keith very appearance is a mixture between Wiro Sableng and Tendou Souji . *The first name Keith is derived from Gaelic "Gaoth" which alluded to "Gust of wind" or "high wind" which also reflects Keith preference in fighting as a speed oriented fighter. *Indonesia is a multicultural country where people name can be foreign. Keith's first middle name maybe foreign but his last name isn't. It consist of "Surya" and "Dibrata". Surya means Sun and Dibrata is a name given to those who are ready to face a great challange in live and they must took an oath to live up as their namesake meaning. *His invisibility fighting style is inspired from Number 6 from the movie "I am Number 4". *His dagger fighting style using kris/dagger is partially similar to Kamen Rider Kabuto in Batride War . *His smoking habbit is based on a scene in Naked Gun 3 : Final Insult where Frank Drebrin is introduced to the most cruel criminal in a prison. There are two notable prisoner who smokes. One is an average cruel criminal who smokes regular cigar while the other crueler one smokes a jumbo sized cigar, liting it with a torch. It implies that the bigger the cigar, the crueler the criminal. But in Keith's case, it implies the bigger the cigar, the more badass Keith is. Category:Characters Category:Remnant of Theofonos Category:Male